Bajo el farol
by Sato Kurayami
Summary: - Siempre bajo el farol… - comento la joven tímidamente, mirando la fina luz que emitía el alto objeto. Sasuke también lo había notado, miro ladino a su novia, y olvidándose de ello, prefirió besar de nuevo a la mujer que amaba y que no estaría dispuesto a perder así de fácil.


**Hola !, este es mi primer sasuhina xD, era y fue un one-shot creado para un concurso:3 y como ya termino decidí subirlo aquí junto con mis otras creaciones xD**

**como ya se sabe, naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia ;)**

**...**

**"Bajo el farol "**

- Fui… un estúpido- confeso frívolo, agachando su cabeza.

Se encontraba sentado en una banca de piedra en la plaza, con un farol que le iluminaba el cuerpo. Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, no obstante, estaba consciente de que un vuelco de emociones lo invadía por dentro.

Y pensar que en esa misma banca, bajo la luz del farol. Beso por primera vez los labios vírgenes de esa muchacha de ojos perlados.

No quería pensar que ese momento fue especial...quería convencerse a sí mismo que ese momento fue tan igual como los otros que dio con demás mujeres, pero aun así… no podía atreverse si quiera.

¿Porque?... porque tuvo que enamorarse de esa chica, callada y reservada, esa joven que siempre lo observaba cuidadosamente desde lejos, cuidando el espacio, no era como las otras, "diferente"… esa era la palabra, la manera en que se sonrojaba, la forma en la que hablaba… la forma en que lo besaba, toda ella… era diferente.

Pero por una idiotez que cometió, jamás volvería a tenerla con él.

Recordaba que ambos habían ido a cenar a una cafetería, cuando llegaron, encargaron la cena, no sin antes lavarse las manos, cada uno fue a su respectivo baño, cuando Sasuke salió, se llevo una vaga sorpresa… Karin… que en ese momento se encontraba frente a él, con una sonrisa sínica.

- Sasuke-Kun… ¿que haces aquí? – Soltó ladina, comenzado a acariciar el cabello del joven azabache.-

Indiferente y fastidiado alejo la mano de la chica bruscamente, Karin reacciono con una sonrisa irónica.

- Vamos, se que aun te gusto- se abalanzo sobre él, posando sus labios en los de Sasuke, mas él no le correspondió...

Debió haberla alejado desde un principio, porque Hinata les miraba, las lágrimas querían desplazarse por sus mejillas, no se esperaba eso y menos de Sasuke, no lo esperaba, porque de alguna forma u otra, confiaba en el ciegamente.

- Sa-sasuke…- susurro con un nudo en la garganta, el miro con el rabillo del ojo, separando a la pelirroja a la fuerza haciéndola para un lado.

Hinata salió del restaurante, limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, y cuando Sasuke quiso alcanzarla, ya la había perdido de vista, la busco por todas partes, incluso fue a su departamento, encontrándose con la pequeña hermana de su novia, que afirmaba jamás haber visto a Hinata.

Después de tanto buscar, se sentó rendido en esa banca de la plaza, no la iba a encontrar… y lo más probable es que ella jamás quisiera verlo.

Había pasado una hora desde que el muchacho se puso a reflexionar, a recordar lo que había pasado.

Seguía sentado bajo la luz de ese farol, se sentía… ¿triste?, aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba triste y enojado consigo mismo, se levanto, girándose para irse, con la mirada baja ejecutando pasos lentos.

- Sasuke…- escucho a alguien a sus espaldas, volviéndose, se encontró con su chica…Hinata, le miraba triste y sus ojos demostraban vestigios del llanto.

- ¿Porque… estas aquí?- pregunto confundido, con los ojos bien abiertos, no mostraría su típico semblante indiferente, no con ella, porque ahora más que nada, quería arreglar las cosas.

- Hanabi… m-me dijo que fuiste a buscarme- pronuncio tímidamente, sin mirarle a los ojos.- ¿por-porque Sasuke?- melancólicamente giro su rostro, notando que el joven se había puesto frente a ella.

- Lo lamento… jamás debí dejar que me besara- Hinata se sorprendió al escucharle, pues todo lo había malinterpretado, mas aun así no lo miraba a los ojos.

Sasuke levanto el mentón de la muchacha sutilmente, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

- Te juro que no quería hacerte daño Hinata- la miraba preocupado, intentando averiguar si le creía, las lagrimas de la fémina comenzaban a caer, y el ojinegro las secaba con su dedo pulgar tiernamente.

- Te creo…- le miro la joven, pronunciando las palabras que esperaba.

Contento de escucharlo, de que ella le creyera, el muchacho se fue acercando a sus labios, sintiendo su respiración perfectamente, entonces poso sus labios al fin, amoldándose perfectamente, pues aunque no hubiera explicado bien del todo lo que ocurrió, Hinata lo comprendía… a él y a todos sus errores, ella se abrazó a él, cortando el beso.

- Siempre bajo el farol… - comento la joven tímidamente, mirando la fina luz que emitía el alto objeto.

Sasuke también lo había notado, miro ladino a su novia, y olvidándose de ello, prefirió besar de nuevo a la mujer que amaba y que no estaría dispuesto a perder así de fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿ como les pareció xD ?**

**bueno, muchas gracias a los que lo lean, agradezco los reviews **


End file.
